Life is ufair
by ChestnutFilly
Summary: A fancy dinner with Joe for Steph and an every day meeting with a new client for Ranger are about to get out of control when the new client decides to attack the restaurant where Ranger, Joe and Steph were having dinner. Babe fic. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Steph's POV 

The place was packed when Morelli and I walked in. 'So tell me again, where the hell are we?'

We were in a huge; flash five star restaurant that Morelli had heard about by default from the police chief. 'This place is called La Bien, cupcake' He whispered his lips lightly brushing my ear. 'It's suppose to have the best food this side of America.'

Normally, I'm not intimidated easily but this place was full of people dressed up like they were about to walk down the red carpet. However, it wasn't as though I was in jeans, at Morelli's request I was wearing a black strapless sating gown that seemed to flow around me. It had taken me about five hours at the mall to find the gown and I had accessorised it with a small chain of dimities around my neck and wrist and six inch stiletto hills that were incrusted with a small intertwining strands of dimities. I looked up at Morelli and saw he was watching me, 'what?' I asked putting my hands on my hips.

'You're cute when you're freaking out,' he replied dropping a kiss on my lips. I was about to reply with a smart-alec comment I was really proud off, when the waiter approached us. 'Do you have a booking sir?' He asked standing in a way I had seen butlers do in the movies, i.e. with one hand on their hip with the elbow pushed back.

'Yes, it's under Morelli,' Joe replied pulling me close with his right arm.

'Very well sir, follow me please.'

As Joe and I followed the waiter I took the chance to look around at the place. Inside there were two levels of seating. It looked to me like the richest were upstairs so they could look down and juge those people not important enough to sit with them. The place was decorated in a silver and gold theme that made me feel as though I stood out like a sore thumb. The waiter stopped in front our table, which was situated in the middle of the floor. I was so amazed at the elegance of the table that I didn't realise the waiter was waiting for me to sit down. 'Earth to cupcake,' Joe whispered in my ear pulling me back to the present. ' Sorry,' I mumbled, blushing brightly as I slid into the seat.

'A waitress will be with you shortly,' the man added handing us a menu each.

Ranger's POV 

I was sitting on the second floor with my back against the wall when Steph walked in. I was in this god forsaken place at the request of a new client and was already on edge. The new clients name was Damien Black and although RangeMan could find no marks against his name, I was already getting the feeling that something wasn't right. However, Tank had talked to me just before I left and we had decided to have only one guy actually on the floor. Tom was new to Trenton having transfer from my Miami office, I could see him sitting a few tables away looking glum at the arrangements.

We had arrived fifteen minutes before my meeting was due to start and I had been sitting here patiently waiting when Joe and Steph entered. I could feel my heart race and my breathing shallow as I saw the outfit she had chosen and had to restrain myself from walking down there and pulling her off Joe's arm. I watched silently as Steph started to freak out and had to restrain smile because it was evident that this place freaked her out more than it did me. As the waiter lead Steph and Joe towards their table I held my breath, afraid of what her reaction would be if she caught me sitting up here watching her. Luckily or unluckily I hadn't quite decided, she didn't see me; also it was evident that her table was in a perfect position as far I was concerned as I could see her easily but she would only see me if she specifically looked.

I had been watching her and Joe so intently that I almost missed Damien making his way towards me. Standing silently I watched as this thirty-year-old Millionaire survey me up and down. It took he almost double the time it had for me to complete his survey but eventually he seemed satisfied and offer me his hand. 'Damien Black,' he said in his crisp English accent that would have made Steph laugh. I mentally slapped myself on the head; I wasn't going to let thoughts of Steph in, it was way to dangerous to my mental health. 'Carlos Manoso,' I replied taking his hand.

**Steph's POV**

It took me five minutes of starring blankly at the complicated looking menu to realise I was in trouble. 'Joe,' I mumbled catching his eye, 'do you have any idea what any of these dishes are?'

Joe smiled and nodded slightly,' some of them anyway, do you want me to order for you?' I nodded my head in reply and put the menu down.

'Can I ask you a question?'

"Of course Cupcake, you don't have to ask.'

'Why did you decide to take me to a fancy restaurant?' OK, so I'm fast at jumping from one crises to the next, once I realised I didn't have to worry about sounding like a clutz when ordering I started freaking out about why we were here in the first place. I mean I've been to dinner with Joe plenty of times, but the fanciest we've ever done is Pino's.

'Just felt like spoiling you tonight,' Joe replied giving me a questionable look.

'Why, did you expect and another motive?'

I smiled and shook my head, 'no just freaking out at the splendour of this place.

'Joe, can you afford to pay for dinner?' I had recently noticed the prices were ridiculous, can I multi-worry or what.

'I got a big Christmas bonus and thought I'd spend a nice chunk of it spoiling you.'

We stopped talking then as the waiter turned up for our orders.

………..

Dinner was amazing and I think at final count I had a miny orgasm at least once per bite. 'Dinner was amazing Joe,' I said.

Joe nodded and smiled, 'I know how much you like eating cupcake.'

Ranger's POV 

It took me about ten minutes of conservation with Damien while we waiter for our food to realise he was most probably the most boring guy on the planet. After another twenty minutes I realised I was looking at him but was seeing Steph just over his shoulder.

Finally, we concluded the arrangements and dinner was finished. Not wanting to be the first to stand I waited for Damien to get up. 'Well it was nice meeting you Mr Manoso,' he said standing up. I could feel my heart start to speed up, something in the way his eyes were watching me had set of my personal alarm and my body tensed up ready to react. 'Unfortunately, we wont be having this pleasure again.' Then with a swift movement he swung round and short Tom in the chest.

People started screaming around me and I could hear Tank swearing in Chinese in my ear. The funny thing about all this was that I didn't even know Tank spoke Chinese let alone knew how to sware in it. I just stared at the guy who was now firing his gun at the people running for the door. Looking around quickly I spotted Morelli pulling Steph under the table. 'I want everyone to return to their seats immediately,' Damien yelled as ten more guys who obviously worked for him appeared from different strategic positions in the restaurant.

Damien who had easily achieved his wishes with the help of his muscle turned to me. 'I hope you enjoy the show Mr Manoso because you are going to be the last of these demons to die.' I could feel my pulse quicken as I looked at this guys crazy eyes and my eyes inevitable flickered and caught Steph's accusing glare.

**NB. I know this sotries jumped right into the climax but the next chapter is going to take you back to how Steph, Joe and Ranger ended up at the resturant. Please review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Two Hours Ago

Steph's POV

Today had really sucked, the two FTA's (failure to appears) that I currently had, had both shot at me and to top that my car had been covered in smashed banana at the second skips house. I was on my way home to shower when I saw Morelli's truck in front of the bond office. Morelli was standing by his truck obviously waiting for me. As I pulled in next to him Morelli took two hasty steps back; obviously from the mushy state my so-called car was in. Grudgingly I climbed out and walked over to Morelli, 'not one word.' I grumbled as I stopped just in front of him.

'Cupcake...ah…uh…what happened?' Morelli asked finally eyeing my car with distaste. 'Accident,' I replied not going into details.

'Were you waiting for me?' I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

'Yeah, I booked us a table at a fancy restaurant for dinner tonight, I'll pick you up at six.'

'A fancy restaurant huh, that means I'm gonna have to dress up.' I grumbled and then shook my head.

'Where the hell did you find a fancy restaurant in Trenton?' I asked knowing Morelli was more a Pino's guy and wouldn't know how about to find a fancy restaurant let alone go there.

'The new vice cop told me about it whilst we were having lunch, I thought I would spoil you a bit, it's got a black tie dress code though so you'll need a gown.'

'I'll take Lula to the mall.' I replied as Morelli kissed me lightly on the lips.

'See you tonight cupcake.' Morelli replied sliding into his car.

Ranger POV

I had just finished reading the file on RangeMan's new client and I was thoroughly bored. Throwing the file aside with more force than it needed, I sank back into my chair and watched Tank on his eye cam doing a walk through of the Restaurant where we would be meeting tonight.

As I sat silently watching my back seat tour my thoughts slipped to what Steph would be up to. Hitting a few keys on my computer, I split the screen and brought up a map of the Trenton area. Her cars tracker was showing her at the mall; hmm I wonder if she would believe me if I 'accidentally' bumped into her. Shaking my head I forced myself to concentrate on the tour but my thoughts kept slipping back to Steph and I wondered if she would be in Victoria Secret trying on lacy underwear. I could picture her in my mind wearing a black lace thong and bra and I almost jumped out of my skin when Hal knocked on my door. 'Sorry boss, but you wanted to know the background of the owner and employees at the restaurant,' Hal replied quickly putting the files on my desk and backing out of my office. I mentally whacked myself on the back of the head for letting myself get distracted. Turning back to the screen I promised myself I would stop thinking about Steph and focus on the job. With my new resolve I pulled the files to me and absently flicked through them looking for any kind of threat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Taking Matter into my own hands

**Before…**

Damien who had easily achieved his wishes with the help of his muscle turned to me. 'I hope you enjoy the show Mr Manoso because you are going to be the last of these demons to die.' I could feel my pulse quicken as I looked at this guys crazy eyes and my eyes inevitable flickered and caught Steph's accusing glare.

The story continues… 

Steph's glare drew me back to the situation at hand. Her life and the lives of all the other terrified customers were in my hands and I had to think quickly before the body count became astronomical. Whilst Damien was distracted with shooting at the customers too frightened to hide, I looked around at the hostiles. There were two by the door, two standing behind Steph and Morelli, Two at the top and bottom of the steps and two standing either side of Damien. I had been in worst situations and had survived but Steph hadn't been a factor then and now I wasn't sure I could take the risk of her getting hurt.

As if Tank heard my thoughts he came online at that moment, 'Ranger you have to act the TPD wont let us in, he's going to hit her if you don't act immediately.' Tank must have known that would get me moving or maybe he had seen how much I was willing to risk to protect her. Whatever he thought it got me moving; with one fluid movement I drew both of my well-concealed waist guns. Standing I shot two bullets which hit the two hostiles behind Steph and Morelli whilst my other hand shot the two next to Damien. My next two shot took out Damien and the other hand took out the two by the door. Less than three seconds had passed and the others guarding the steps were slow to react but not that slow. Instead of aiming their shots at me they went made and started firing madly round the room. Swinging around by the waist I hit the two at the top and bottom of the stairs with four consecutive bullets. Once I was certain all the hostiles were down I ducked to avoid the bullets still spiralling away from some of the hostiles automatic weapons. Unfortunately I wasn't quick enough as one caught me in the shoulder and knocked me to the ground. From my position I could see Steph was unhurt but Morelli had caught a bullet in his side and was instructing Steph to put pressure on.

Ignoring the pain I grumbled into the wire, 'get medics in here now,' and heard Tank yell into the distance before I blacked out.

**I decided to give you guys' two short chapters instead of one confusing long one. Hope you like how I went with the story. Please remember to review as it encourages me to continue!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The morning after

Steph's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed with my right leg in a splint. I had a brief recollection of getting to the hospital and being told my leg was broken in six places and I would need the cast for three months. After Ranger's shooting attack (I named it that because is really freaked me out), paramedics had flown into the room like a whirlwind. I was sitting my Morelli putting pressure on his stomach wound where he had caught two bullets. I hadn't realised at the time my leg was broken, I had just felt something heavy land on it. I remember freaking out as they tried to get me onto a stretcher; I was so scared I couldn't see Ranger anywhere. As the two male paramedics tried to pull me on without hitting my shattered leg (one of the hostiles had laded on it and before his wound had killed him he had bashed the shit out of my leg with his gun), the assistant who was around 21 and female was trying to get me to calm down to make her partners jobs easier. However, I could remember being hysterical as I swung round looking for Ranger, I had to know if he was alive.

Eventually, the paramedics had sedated me. Just before I had slipped of to dream land I saw Tank approach. He mumbled something to paramedic in charge of me and walked away.

I had woken up in this hospital bed an hour later to be told about my leg. Tank had been watching from the doorway as the nurse finished up. Smiling at me she had told me she would be back in fifteen minutes with a sedative to help me sleep. I wished now that I had told her not to bother but the pain was excruciating. After the nurse had left, not before giving Tank a final wishful glance, Tank approached my bed. 'Ranger is he…?' I managed to mumble before Tank cut me of by holding up his hand.

'He'll live, he's been worst.'

'And?' I asked shooting him a glance; for once I was determined to get more than five words out of him.

'Caught three bullets; two in the shoulder, one in the stomach, he also broke three ribs when he black out.' Tank stopped to take a breath and I butted in.

'Is he still in the hospital?'

'No, they discharged him once they were sure there was no internal bleeding from when they took the bullets out.' OK, I think that's the most Tank had ever said to me at one time and by the look on his face he didn't like it.

'Thanks Tank,' I replied just as the Nurse returned.

'OK mister, visiting hours are up. You can come back for her in the morning.'

Tank just nodded and left my room. The nurse smiled one of those secretive girl smiles at me and put the sedative into my tube. My last though that night was how unfair it was, Ranger got shot and I got a broken leg. Yet he got discharged and I had to stay in this cruddy place.

Now as I lay here I was suddenly taken by a major guilt attack. I can't believe I forgot to ask about Morelli. I mean we were meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend yet all I could think about last night was Ranger.

The same nurse from last night walked in an interrupted my thoughts, 'Good morning Ms Plum, I saw that big man in the reception area so as soon as I finish putting the finishing touches on the cast, I'll get you a chair and we'll get you out of here.'

'Thanks,' I nodded, god I was glad to be out of here soon. Have I ever mentioned hospitals stink, well they do, they have this horrid smell of too much disinfectant mixed with smells of medication that always upsets my stomach.

Ten minutes later I had my cast on my leg and was wheeled out to the waiting room. Tank was standing next to Ella who was holding a bakery bag, my angel. Ella smiled at me as the nurse stopped the wheelchair in front of them. 'Ms Plum will need to remain in the chair for the first four weeks, I hope I can count of you to enforce that Ella.' The nurse smiled and kissed the Ella on the cheek.

'You know I mother them badly but I always enforce the rules.' The nurse smiled again and looked at Tank.

'I don't mean to be forward or anything but some of the nurses are wondering if you have a girlfriend?'

'Mia!' Ella explained covering her mouth with her hand.

The nurse blushed slightly, 'sorry aunty but I had to know, are you?' She asked again directed the last part at Tank.

Tank nodded slightly and pushed me towards the exit door. I was smiling as I saw him blush when Ella smacked him lightly on back of the head, 'what did you say to that girl?'

'Nothing Ella, I was only being polite.' Ella shook her head sadly as she turned to me.

'I'm taking you to RangeMan so I can make sure you behave yourself, no arguments or you don't get the Boston Cream's I made Tank pick up on the way over.'

I nodded slightly and Ella handed the Boston Cream's over.

Ranger POV

I was stuck in my apartment on bed rest for twenty-four hours. How on Earth was I meant to find the men that hired Damien and his idiot co-workers if I couldn't leave my apartment?

And what about Steph, Ella had told me as she drove me home last night that Steph hadn't been shot but had broken her leg in six places when one of the hostiles I had shot landed on her. It seemed the hostile hadn't died immediately and as he couldn't get to me he took his anger out of the nearest person he could reach, Steph.

I had been upset last night I hadn't been able to sleep, Ella who somehow was able to read my mind better than my own mum knew right away and made me promise not to leave the apartment whilst she went out.

The damn woman wouldn't tell me where she was going either, but I had finally agreed when she pointed out I was no good to anyone when I was half asleep.

So, here I was lying on the lounge with my laptop wishing like hell I had done better last night and Steph hadn't been hurt. I remembered being shot by my Scounge and a smile slid to my fast. Steph had come over with a birthday cake that time, only Steph would have though of that and only she would have stayed and made sure I ate it all (with some help from her)

I wondered if she hadn't been hurt, would she be here now or would she be with the cop. Thoughts of the cop caused me to grip the laptop more tightly, they had been on a date last night. Fuck, I really wanted to hit something now. Sighing, I put the laptop down and turned on the TV.

Morelli's POV

I had been kept in the hospital overnight and was released in the morning once they were sure I had no internal bleeding or lasting injuries. Every nurse I had seemed had been unable to tell me anything about Steph and it was driving me nuts. I knew she had been hurt as I was giving my statement when she was put in the ambulance but I didn't know how. I had checked her thoroughly for injuries whilst she was putting pressure on my stomach and from what I could see she was unharmed.

Big dog picked me up at the hospital and was giving me a lift home. 'Do you have any news on Steph?' I asked finally breaking the silence.

'Yeah, she broke her leg in six places after one of the terrorists who got shot took out his anger on it.'

'Is she OK?'

'Yeah, the nurse said she went home.'

I nodded but my thoughts were wondering what home she went to.

Please drop a review in and let me know what you think. Any ideas and/or criticism are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Yes Ella

Steph's POV

Ella was overly chatty on the way home, I mean on the way to RangeMan. She told me Ranger was on bed rest for twenty-four hours yet she didn't hold any hope he was going to obey. She claimed that's was one of the reasons she wanted me there, apparently Ranger listened to what I had to say. Yeah right, on Mars maybe or maybe when pigs fly.

RangeMan was just as I remembered it, except for the amount of cars in the garage. As we pulled in I spotted all four of Rangers cars and almost twenty black RangeMan vehicles. 'Wow, I don't think I have ever seen the garage so full,' I said to Tank.

Tank didn't reply so Ella replied for him, 'we've had to pull in a few contractors to help with the search.'

'What search?" I asked even though I was sure I wasn't going to like the answer.

Tank shot Ella a warning glance but she ignored him, 'Ranger wants to find the people who hired Damien and his cronies.'

'So, it wasn't just a coincidence then?' I asked Ella this time since Tank was busy trying to park the SUV in the only remaining car park.

'No, Damien's a hired gun apparently, so Ranger's wants to find the man who hired him.'

'You shouldn't now that Ella,' Tank replied from the seat next to me.

'Please, I clean and cook for you and most of the time I go unnoticed, if you don't want me to know things then you should notice when I'm around and keep your mouths shut.'

Tank opened his mouth like he was going to reply but though better of it, 'Sorry,' he mumbled climbing out of the car.

'Good, now help me et Stephanie into her chair.'

Tank nodded as he pushed the chair round to my door. Opening the door he pulled me up gently and sat me down. 'Is there anything else Maim?" He asked once he was sure I was situated perfectly in my chair.

'No, go back to work,' Ella orders coming round behind me.

'Yes Ella,' Tank replied and walked of towards the stairs.

I looked up at Ella behind me, she was grinning like a schoolgirl. 'I think it does them good sometimes, for me to mother them a little and I enjoy having those big men squirm around me.' I laughed along with her as she pushed me into the Elevator.

Ranger POV

I was still lying on the couch when I heard the door open, assuming it was Ella I didn't bother to move. I almost jumped when I heard Steph's voice, 'so he really was skinny?' She asked between fits of giggles.

'Yeah and he was picked on by all the other boys because he was so tiny. The funniest thing was that he wanted to be tough but didn't have the build.'

Steph laughed again at that and I realised they were talking about me. Pulling myself up of the couch I met them at the door. Ella smiled at me as I gave her a puzzled look before I turned to Steph. 'Babe,' I said shaking my head; she was still trying not to laugh.

'I though you could use some company whilst you're stuck here and Steph needs someone to help her move around.' I nodded my head as though it made sense, but inside I was so happy I was doing a dance.

Ella seemed to notice I was happy with the arrangement because she smiled mysteriously and pushed Steph into the lounge room. 'Since you seem to be able to move around alright I guess I will go.' Nodding at Steph she walked out of the room with me close behind.

I follower her to the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek, 'thanks Ella.'

'No problem dear, just don't blow it, I like having her year.'

'Yes Ella.'

'Oh and don't forget to rest, you should both go to bed, you both look exhausted.'

'Yes Ella.'

'Sleep tight dear.' She replied as she walked out of the apartment shutting the door behind her. Sighing I turned round to find Steph behind me.

'What was that all about?" She asked as I knelt so I was the same hight as her.

'Ella's was trying to play the situation to her advantage Babe.'

'I think she succeeding,' Steph mumbled as a yawn overtook her body.

'Come on, I think we both could use some sleep.'

Steph watched me over her shoulder as I led her into the bedroom.

Steph's POV

'Umm Ranger, I have a few problems.'

'Babe.'

'First I stink of the hospital and there's no way I'm getting in your bed like this, second I can't shower because I can't stand, third HELP!!!!!' I almost yelled the last word at him.

Ranger smiled and pulled me into his arms, 'just the way I like you, desperate and in my arms.'

'Ranger, this is serious what am I meant to do?'

Ranger smiled and laid me on the bed, 'I'll be back in a second,' He said as h walked out of the room.

A few seconds later he came back with a garbage bag in his hands. Slowly ands gently he covered the cast with it using a hair tie which looked suspiciously like mine to tie it on.

'OK, but how am I meant to get clean, I can't stand, unless…' I left my sentence there I really didn't want to voice that thought.

'Babe, were both adults, I'll help you.'

'But…OK, but you have to promise me something.'

'Anything babe,' he replied slowly pulling of my clothes.

'You wash me then dress me, nothing else in between.' Ranger smiled his 200watt smile at that.

'Babe,'

Ten minutes later we were out of the shower and Ranger was holding me naked and dripping in his arms. We had made it through the shower with only a few kisses and some wondering hands and I felt both happy and sad about that. Ranger walked me to the bedroom and placed me still wet on the bed. Seconds later he came back wearing a towel around his waist and a spare in his hands. Gently he dried me going slowly around my breast and between my legs. My body was going nuts at that, all the little nerves were tingly and I was starting to feel conscious over the fact I was lying naked in front of Ranger.

Once I was dry and the bag on my leg was removed, Ranger pulled my up the bed and covered me with the covers, 'ah Ranger,' I said as he pulled away.

'Mmmm,' he replied watching me with amusement.

'Could you…ah…get me some underwear and a top to put on.

Ranger just watched me as if he was deciding what would be better me naked and unhappy or covered and happy. After a moment he seemed to make up his mind and handed me a pair of black nickers with RangeMan embroided on them and one of his tops. I chucked the op on but held the nickers for a few seconds before I realised I couldn't do this myself.

'Ah, Ranger can you help,' I blushed when Ranger smiled and threw back the covers.

'Your lucky I'm hurt, there are a lot of things I would like to do right now that I can't.' Sighing he pulled the nickers up my legs slowly his hands stopping once they reached that spot. Leaving the nickers just below he slowly started massaging that area and y body went nuts. Heat flooded through me and my nerves, which had only just calmed down went psycho, the worst thing was that he knew he was doing it and that I couldn't stop him. After a few second he grabbed my hand and pulled me face towards his. Once we were close he claimed my lips as his own. I was so shocked my mouth opened involuntarily and Ranger didn't wait a second before slipping his tongue in.

The kiss started out deep and passionate and got deeper by the second. Ranger seemed to pur all his thoughts into it so that by the time we reluctantly pulled away we were both gasping for breaths.

'Sorry,' Ranger mumbled finally pulling my underwear all the way up.

I watched him as he climbed in to bed and sighed as he pulled me into him, 'Sleep babe, I promise to behave.'

I relaxed into him and finally after I heard him doze of I fell asleep feeling safe for the force time since the first shot was fired.

**Please review, I'm working hard to update often and appreciate the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –I Hate Life

I woke up squished into Ranger with no recollection as to why I was there. Then suddenly all the events came back as I tried to move my right leg. Moaning slightly in pain I felt my pillow (Ranger) move behind me. 'What's wrong?' He mumbled his voice husky from sleep.

'Nothing,' I replied trying to pull away from his arms. Ranger shook his head and tightened his grip on me. 'Where are you planning to go?' Ranger asked as he reluctantly loosened his grip. He hadn't needed to, it had taken me three seconds precisely to realise I wasn't going to be able to go to the toilet without help.

'I was going to the toilet but…' I stopped then because I could see Ranger smiling out of the corner of my eye.

'But you can't do it on your own, at present.' He finished for me as he pulled himself out of bed.

'You're lucky I'm such a nice guy.'

I groaned at that, Ranger could be a nice guy but he wasn't above taking advantage of me in my weakened state.

Ten minutes later I had been to the toilet and gotten dressed with a lot of help from a smiling Ranger. I was positive that if he didn't wipe that annoying smile of his face I was going to punch him with my happily uninjured arms. Ranger seemed to sense a change in my mood cause he took a hasty step back and surveyed me.

By Ranger's choice, I really didn't have a choice; I was dressed in black jeans and one of Ella's RangeMan tops. My bra and panties were also RangeMan although Ranger seemed to enjoy holding up the black lace thong I had been wearing when I arrived.

'So, what are your plans today?' He asked helping me into the waiting wheelchair.

'I'm gong down to the office to tell Connie and Lula the news and let Vinnie know I'm out of action for a bit.'

Ranger nodded his agreement, 'you can have your old job back if you want, the person I hired to replace you was in an accident and got fired.'

By now Ranger had stopped the chair at the small dinning table and was starring at it in amazement. Ella had gone all out, from the white linen tablecloth to the red roses in the diamond glass vase and the wide variety of junky breakfast food. 'Mmmmmmm,' I moaned looking at the bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast with a variety of topping strategically placed around the table. 'Only you babe, I think Ella was having too much fun to think of me.'

That's when I realised Ranger wouldn't eat anything on the table, 'what are you going to eat?' I asked looking up at him.

Ranger seemed to ponder my question as he dragged the chair on my left up close and sat o that his thigh _accidentally_ brushed mine. 'Guess I'll have to make do,' he replied piling his plate up with a bit of everything. I stared at him for a long second before diving into my plate (which was identical to Ranger's).

Once breakfast was over I moved around the apartment in my chair trying to get the hang of it. Ranger sat there watching as I fell yet again and had to pull myself back up. Grumbling at my inability to function I glared at Ranger, 'what, just because you got shot doesn't mean you get to make fun of me.' I couldn't believe I had said that and looking at Ranger's expression he couldn't either. I watched warily as he walked towards me, god I was in for it.

Ranger simply lent down and kissed me lightly on the lips, 'good luck trying to drive babe,' he whispered before walking out of the apartment. Crap, I hadn't even thought about that. Grabbing my shoulder bag I slowly and carefully worked my way out of the apartment to find Bobby and Lester waiting, both of them were dressed in tuxes with top hats. 'Welcome to the B and L limo chafer service,' Bobby proclaimed loudly as him and Lester bowed low with big smiles on their faces. 'What the?' I asked inching up on them (not easy when your leg is extended straight out). 'Boss said we were to be you chafer's today so we though a costume was in order to cheer you up.' This time it was Lester who spoke and when finished they both turned around like ballerinas.

'You guys look like idiots,' I mumbled between fits of giggles.

'Where to first?' Bobby asked pushing me towards the elevator.

'The Bonds office, got some unpleasant information to pass on.'

**The next chapter is called Naughty Big Merry Men, hope that gives you an idea of what to expect. He He He He. Please remember to Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 -Naughty Big Merry Men**

Bobby and Lester had pushed me gently into the lift when I realised I had left my purse behind 'Lest, can you do me a favour and fetch my purse for me?' I asked battering my eyelashes at him.

Lest smiled in response and skipped back into the apartment. Ten seconds later he reapeared and bowed for my benefit. 'You really look like an idiot dressed like that.'

'Nice to see your still alive in there bombshell.'

As the lift descended I wondered if had done the right thing staying at Ranger's apartment last night. I could see he was badly hurt from the bullet wounds and moving was costing him dearly, yet he had helped wash, dress me etc. and hadn't complained. Hell what am I thinking this is Ranger, Ranger wouldn't complain if a piano landed on his head and his neck was broken. The thought of Ranger with a broken neck brought tears to my eyes and I suddenly felt really guilty about being here.

Bobby was watching me with a worried look when I snapped out of my thoughtd. 'WHAT!' I snapped before I realised whta I was doing.

'You alright bombshell?' He asked as the elevator doors opened to show a long black stretch limo in the middle of the garage.

'Here's another question, who's in there?' I asked pointing towards the limo.

'No one yet, we figured you desered to be pampered and boss told us to find a big car so you could stretch yor leg out.' Lester confided with huge smile on his face.

'Yeah and we've never had the chance to drive a limo before.'

'It can't be harder than driving a submarine and we survived that...ow what was that for?' Lester asked as Bobby whacked him over the head.

'Classified remember?' Bobby replied pointing to where I was smiling at them.

'Sorry bobsta.' Lester repied pushing me towards the limo, 'I always forget to forget.' He whispered in my ear.

I had just been placed in the limo when my phone rang. Pulling it out I noticed Morelli's number and sighed, I really didn't want to have this conversation but ignoring my so-called boyfriend wasn't the answer.

'Hi,' I said as Bobby and Lester swung themselves gracefully ino the limo's two front seats. Lester sat on the drivers side and Bobby swung round to watch me as the limo started up.

'Where are you!!' Joe yelled so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

'Well at the moment I'm sitting in the back of a black stretch limo,' I replied truthfully.

'Seriously Steph, you didn't come home or go back to your apartment. Your not with 'him' are you?' Joe snarled into the phone.

'First I was being serious, at the moment I'm sitting in the back of a black stretch limo, and second I was at Rangeman because Ella brought me here when she collected me from the hospital.'

'Why did 'Ella' collect you?' Joe asked clearly he didn't believe that Ella existed.

'Ella is the Rnageman house cleaner, she collected me because she cares about me and is a registered nurse and though I would be in better care under her wing than at my apartment.'

'I don't fucking care, Steph, you come home NOW! I don't trust you with him, for fucking sake your my girlfriend and one day you'll be my wife and mother of my children! Don't you dare pretend that it'll never happen. Now get the fuck back here so that I can look after you and...'

At that point I had had enough of his screaming and disconected the phone.

'Everything alright?' Bobby asked gently.

I nodded in return and pushed a reluctant smile to my face. 'Lets get this over with.'

The trip to the bonds office went better than expected because 'he' wasn't in. Connie vowed to tell him I was 'out of action' for a month. Both smiled knowingly when I told them I had been at Rangeman last night. I left out the bit about where exactly I was in Rangeman.

After the girls and I spent the rest of the day wondering round Trenton in the limo before we eventually dropped them of at the bonds office because my leg was starting to ache. We were about to hed back when Joe pulled up in front of the limo blocking the exit. Slaming the door as he climbed out he pulled open the door by my foot and after checking it was me in there slid into the opposit seat.

'If you know whats good for you, you will close that privacy sreen.' he snarled at Bobby who after a confirmative nod from me did as he asked.

Then Joe turned on me, 'so...' he snarled at me his face and body radiating anger, 'you would rather spend your time with that cold brute than with someone like me.'

I just looked at him in sunned silence, Joe was so angry and his words or should I say insults at Ranger washed over me in a flury of cold fury.

Eventually he worked his way up to physical violence, swinging his hand at my face he hit me so hard that it knocked me againts the door. He followed it up with a punch in the chest and another hit that knocked me out.

I have no idea what happened after that but the next thing I knew I was waking up in Ranger's bed with Ella standing over me. I was still slightly out of it and for some reason I called out for Ranger.

From out of my view someone grabbed my hand and I started to drift of again.

**Please review, I haven't updated in ages and I'm sorry. Please excuse any spelling or gramma I just wanted to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Day After**

The next time I woke the sun was up and Ranger was lightly shaking me to gain my attention. 'How are you feeling Babe?' He asked not bothering to mask the concern in his voice.

'What happened?' I ask, slightly sketchy on the details of yesterday.

'Morelli beat you up pretty bad,' he relied eventually pulling me up so that I was sitting on his lap.

'Don't you remember babe?' He asked holding me tightly so I couldn't escape into the pillow.

'I sort of remember him hitting me but after that I'm blank,' I replied truthfully and looked up to Ranger asking him to fill in the blanks.

'Lester as watching of the video cam, said Morelli hit you twice and punched you in the stomache before Bobby intervened.'

'Where is he now?' I asked sitting up taller and starring Rnager down, even if he hit me he didn't deserve to die or be hurt beause of it.

'Don't know, told him pollitely to get out of town for a bit. Figured you wouldn't like what I felt like doing to him.' I smiled at him, I could just imagine and there was no way I was alking round with the guilt of that for the rest of my lfe. I would ave to say like a million hail Mary's and go to church every Sunday. The though made me shake my head, ick, I hated church.

'Thanks, I dout I could have lived with myself if you had hurt him.' Ranger nodded but the blank face was back and I couldn't read his expression.

'You can't go back to him after that,' he finall said after what seemed like an hour of silence.

I looked up at Ranger, what was he suggesting, that I stay here with him or that I went back to being single. I knew I wanted the first one but my heart sank when I realised he was probably talking about the second.

At tht moment the blasted pager went of and Ranger, after laying me back down stood. 'Ella will be up in a minute to help get you in your chair etc. I have to go babe,' then with a kiss on my head he walked out of the room.

A week passed and I didn't see more than a passing glimpse of Ranger. He had given orders to have someone on me at all times which helped since I couldn't manage much on my own in the chair. Even staying at his apartment I didn't see him, he waited to after I eventually fell asleep to come up and left before I woke. I even started to wonder if he had a camera in the bedroom that let him know when I was asleep because for three nights now I had tried to stay awake and catch him. Yet I knew he came to bed because even in my dream I could feel him pull me to his chest and the bed smelt like him when I woke up.

Today as I was sitting in my old office at Rangeman, I decided I couldn't stay here any longer. It was becoming clear that if Ranger wanted me here then he wouldn't keep avoiding me both here and upstairs. So, when Ella came to take me to lunch I asked her if she would help me move myself back to my apartment.

'What's wrong?' Ella asked sittingacross from me at the dinner table in her apartment.

'What do you mean wrong, I just think I've overstayed my welcome.' I told her truthfully with my eyes downcasted so that she wouldn't see the hurt that I knew would be written there.

'What'she done now?' She asked pulling her chair around so that she was now seated next to me and could force me to look at her when I replied.

'Nothing, he just dosn't want me ar...around,' I started sobbing and when she touched my arm I couldn't help but let it all out about how he was avoiding me and how I just felt helpless and alone.

Ella gave me a hug when I hadcried myself out and murmered a few words in my ear.

'You want me to talk to him for you?' She asked but I shook my head.

'No, I just wana go home.'

Ranger's POV

I was sitting in my office trying to type on my computer without causing the wound in my stomache to hurt. I remembered the doctors faces clearly when refused to stay in hospital. 'But Mr Manoso...' they said again and again, '...a stomache woun is bad, it could even become life threatening if you don't take it easy.'

'Finally, I told them I would indeed take it easy and that m house cleaner was a nurse and had agreed to stay with me. Eventually, the agreed but made me sign a stupid form saying I was going againts medical advice. Well hell, I thought I've had worst and never listened to medical advice, why should I start now. Besides I was still kicking myself over Steph getting, then there was that whole thing over Morelli.

Lying next to her whilst she was unconscious in my bed was one of he worst things that I have ever experienced. Then when she callled my name I felt like my heart was going to tear. I didn't deserve her, I got her injured and because of me she was in a wheelchair for a month What about next time, she could be permetly diabled or worst killed. So, I started avoiding her, in my mind I was doing to give her time to get over Morelli but truthfully I couldn't bare to see her hurt. At least she was still at Rangeman and I could look aftre her indirrectly through Ella and the many men I assigned to her each day.

There was a knocking at the door and I looked up to see a very grumpy looking Ella standing there.

I gave her a smile and motioned her in and recieved a glare as she sat down in front of me.

'I wanted to be the on to tell you how bad you've blown it this time.'

I gave her a questioning look and leaned nforward, 'blown what?'

'I just had lunch with Stephanie and watched as she broke down and told me how you of all people had been advoiding her. Then she made me help her pack and move back to her apartment.'

'What!' Isaid still digesting the news, I had been so busy searching for the blasted assasin this morning that I had forgotten to keep an eye on her. Well, truthfully I had purposely not kept an eye on her but I wouldn't let myself think that.

'I brought her here because I though she wouldhelp you and vice versa, now I realise I should have taken her to her parents, at least there she would have someone who LOVED her and wanted to look after her!' This was the first time Ella had ever had a go at me.

I had known her since I was a baby and she never, ever told me how to run my life or voiced and opinion like this till now.

Suddenly Ella stopped and rested her head in her hands.

'Just do one thing for me Carlos,' she murmered using my name as though she was begging for me to go back to being the little boy I once was.

'Anything Ella,' I repleid switching to the security cams on my computer and searching for Steph even though I kenw she wouldn't be there.

'Talk to her!'

**Please review I love to read what you think. I also corrected the errors people pointed out in chaper 7. If you notice any in this chapter let me know because I haven't had time to do a good proof read. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY AND REVIEWED!!**


End file.
